


Sex is not everything

by thisfairytalegonebad



Category: Free!
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Rei, Asexual Ryuugazaki Rei, Asexuality, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, cheesy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7833385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisfairytalegonebad/pseuds/thisfairytalegonebad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fine, then, Nagisa wanted to sleep with you. Isn’t that like, a good thing?” Rin asked, not entirely seeing Rei’s problem. </p>
<p>“I… suppose… for other people, that might be the case, but… as for myself, I do neither have the desire nor the intention to engage in se-sexual intercourse,” Rei explained, avoiding Rin’s eyes.<br/>Rin tried to look Rei in the eye, but the younger boy stubbornly refused to lift his gaze from the ground. “You mean for now, or like, not ever?” he inquired carefully. </p>
<p>Rei shook his head. “It leans more towards not ever.”</p>
<p>Or: Rei is asexual and doesn't know how Nagisa will deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex is not everything

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight and I have school tomorrow but I'm excited about finishing this so here you go.
> 
> I seem to tend to applying my own sexuality to my favourite characters. I'm asexual, so conveniently, I headcanon my baby Rei as asexual as well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Rei hadn’t paid any attention to where he’d run, but for some reason his subconscious had taken him straight to Samezuka Academy.

Well aware that he couldn’t just walk into the school, he felt for his mobile phone that he’d thankfully remembered to take with him during his hasty escape from Nagisa’s house. His finger hovered over the call button for a moment. It _was_ rather late after all…

But after a second, he pressed the button anyway, hoping Rin wasn’t going to be too angry at him.

After the third ring, the call was answered by… not Rin. “What the hell do you want?”

Wincing at the growled answer on the other end of the phone, Rei adjusted his glasses nervously. “Uh… Yamazaki-san? Why are you answering Rin-san’s phone?”

“Because he’s _asleep_ . Do you know what _time_ it is?” Sousuke asked, sounding rather scary considering Rei was standing outside all alone in the middle of the night.

“Ah, not exactly, hold on, I’ll have to check…” Rei fumbled with the sleeve of his sweater to check his watch, but Sousuke interrupted him with an exasperated groan.

“That was a rhetorical question, Ryuugazaki- you know what, I don’t even want to deal with this right now. Rin!”

In the background, shuffling noises and a voice could be heard, before Sousuke spoke again. “Rin, get your ass over here. Iwatobi’s butterfly needs something from you, and I’m too tired for this.”

More noises, then, “I don’t _know_ what he needs, maybe you could find out if you just got your ass-”

“Hello? Rei?” Rin’s voice sounded from the phone, apparently he’d finally snatched his phone from Sousuke. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

Rather than being angry, Rin sounded concerned. Rei sighed in relief, his racing heart finally somewhat calming down. “Yes, I am, I just… I hope it’s not too much trouble, and I am aware it’s very late, but I…” he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

Rin sighed. “Okay, where are you?”

“In front of your school…”

“...right. I’ll be there in a few minutes, okay?”

“Thank you, Rin-san.”

* * *

It really only took a few minutes until Rin stood in front of him, dressed in his Samezuka tracksuit, and a pair of running shoes.  

“Yo. You want to tell me what’s going on, or you wanna run some first?” he offered casually.

Rei wasn’t exactly dressed for running, but he’d already run all the way from Nagisa’s house to Samezuka. It didn’t make much of a difference anymore, so he nodded. “I- yes, running… running would be good.”

Rin nodded, and began to jog at a slow pace that steadily became faster once Rei had adapted his rhythm to Rin’s. They didn’t talk, instead Rei focused on running, getting faster and faster until Rin couldn’t keep up anymore.   
He kept his speed up for a little longer, by now they’d reached the park, and the feeling of the wind blowing through his hair felt too nice and comforting to give it up just yet.

Finally, when he didn’t hear Rin’s steps immediately behind him anymore, he slowed down, waiting for Rin to catch up. It didn’t take long before Rin was at his side again, panting hard as he shoved Rei in the chest playfully.

“Jesus,” he groaned, “Not everyone is a former track athlete, you know.”

“I apologize, Rin-san,” Rei said, adjusting his glasses that had begun to slip from his nose a little while running. “I got a little carried away there.”

But Rin waved him off. “Whatever. Come on, let’s sit down, and you tell me what’s up.”

They sat down on a bench, but Rei didn’t start talking right away. Instead, he focused on his hands in his lap, not sure where to start.

“Nagisa-kun- we- I was spending the night at Nagisa-kun’s place,” he finally started. “We studied, a-and then we k-kissed for a while,” he explained, and Rin rolled his eyes at the way Rei’s face turned completely red even at the mention of kissing. He’d never met anyone who was more innocent than Rei, not even Ai was as bad as him!

“And then, Nagisa-kun started to- Nagisa-kun wanted to have s-sexual intercourse.”

By now, Rin seriously doubted Rei’s face could possibly get any redder. “Oh my god Rei, no person of our age says _sexual intercourse_! Just say he wanted to fuck!”

Rei actually flinched at Rin’s choice of words. “Rin-san!” he whined, “Please do not use such _crude_ expressions!”

“Fine, then, Nagisa wanted to sleep with you. Isn’t that like, a good thing?” Rin asked, not entirely seeing Rei’s problem.

“I… suppose… for other people, that might be the case, but… as for myself, I do neither have the desire nor the intention to engage in se-sexual intercourse,” Rei explained, avoiding Rin’s eyes.

Rin tried to look Rei in the eye, but the younger boy stubbornly refused to lift his gaze from the ground. “You mean for now, or like, not ever?” he inquired carefully.

Rei shook his head. “It leans more towards not ever.”

“Okay, that’s fine. But I still can’t entirely see your problem. Does Nagisa know? He’s not pressuring you into anything, is he?” That, Rin honestly couldn’t imagine. Nagisa was so completely and utterly in love with Rei, Rin really couldn’t think of Nagisa purposefully hurting him. Yet, there had to be a reason for Rei’s obvious distress.

And really, Rei’s head snapped around, and he stared at Rin wide eyed. “No! Nagisa-kun would never do that! No… it’s more… I haven’t told him. I… was planning to, eventually, but I didn’t… think it would be relevant anytime soon, since we’re still very young… I didn’t expect him wanting to do it just yet.”

Rin couldn’t help but think of all the people who had sex at a much younger age; Rei was 16, and he seemed to think he was way too young for sex. Rin wasn’t as horrible of a person as to destroy Rei’s innocent virgin beliefs, so he decided not to comment on it.

“Okay, so, you were making out, he tried to touch you, you fled from his house, and came here?” he tried to reconstruct the occurrence instead.

Rei nodded. “Yes,” he admitted quietly, clearly embarrassed about it. “I panicked, so I took my things and ran, and since my parents aren’t expecting me until tomorrow, and Nagisa-kun was likely to seek comfort with Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai, I came to you. I am terribly sorry about that, too, I know it is the middle of the night and you’d rather be asleep. But I didn’t know where else to go-”

“Nonsense,” Rin cut him off. “We’re friends, aren’t we? Even in the middle of the damn night. You’ve got nothing to apologize for. You _do_ have to talk to Nagisa, though.”

At Rin’s words, Rei bowed his head in shame. “I am aware… it’s just, what do I tell him? What if he thinks I don’t love him? What if he doesn’t want to stay with me anymore?” His breathing sped up and he began to look panicked.

“Rei, breathe! And stop saying that,” Rin ordered firmly. “Seriously, Nagisa loves you way too much to break up with you over something like that. The way he looks at you is just _gross_ , just for your information. That boy is hopelessly in love with you, and while everyone knows he’s got you wrapped around his finger, but it’s actually the same the other way round. He’s probably desperate right now, and I feel bad for Haru and Makoto who have to listen to his crying all night.” He paused, and Rei’s breath slowed down some. “But… if you tell him honestly how you feel, he’ll understand. And he won’t be mad at you, I promise.”

“Yes… you’re probably right,” Rei said softly. “Thank you, Rin-san.”

Rin shoved his shoulder against Rei’s affectionately. “It’s not a problem, idiot. Just sort things out with Nagisa, alright? First thing you do tomorrow. Because now it’s really fucking late, and I’m getting too tired to have a civilised conversation, so let’s go back.” He got up, then stretched his hand out to help Rei up as well. “It’s too late for you to go back, anyway, you can just stay over for the night.”

Rei looked at him in surprise as they walked through the empty park. “But Rin-san, your room isn’t big enough for that!”

“You can just take my bed,” Rin waved him off, then blushed a little as he mumbled, “Sou and I usually share, anyway.”

It took a few seconds for Rei to process the information he’d just received, but when he realised what Rin was implying, his eyes widened. “Oh! Congratulations, Rin-san!”

This time, it was Rin who avoided eye contact, and his face was also slowly turning red enough to rival one of Rei’s blushes. “Thanks. Uh, would you mind keeping it a secret, though? You’re kind of the first one to know, apart from Ai, he walked in on us making out once.”

“Of course! I won’t tell anyone!” Rei promised, and he meant it. He was seriously happy for his friend, and Sousuke was a good guy, apart from being a bit intimidating at times.

It also meant a lot to him that Rin trusted him enough to tell him, even if it was just for the sake of letting Rei sleep over.

* * *

When Rin slipped back into bed next to Sousuke - Rei was already curled up and asleep in the top bed exhausted from running and, well, panicking - he saw his phone on the nightstand blinking. He grabbed it, curled into Sousuke’s side, and opened the messages Makoto had sent him.

 

**From Makoto:** Have you heard anything from Rei?

**From Makoto:** Nagisa is with Haru and me, he said Rei ran from his house and doesn’t answer his phone

**From Makoto:** I’m sorry, it’s late, but we’re worried, and Nagisa has been crying for almost two hours now

 

Rin shook his head in annoyance. How Rei could believe Nagisa would leave him because of _sex_ was beyond him. Everyone could see he was just as crazy about Rei as Rei was about him.

 

**To Makoto:** Rei’s here, he’s ok

**To Makoto:** Well maybe ok is a bit exaggerated

**To Makoto:** But he stopped hyperventilating, that’s something I guess

**To Makoto:** No, but seriously. You don’t need to worry. He’s okay, and he’s staying over tonight bc it’s late, but he’ll come see Nagisa tomorrow.

**To Makoto:** If he doesn’t, I’ll make him

**To Makoto:** Tell Nagisa to stop crying. They’ll be fine

**To Makoto:** And now I’m going back to sleep bc it’s real fucking late so goodnight

 

Rin placed his phone on the mattress beside him, and closed his eyes. It only took a few minutes until his phone buzzed again, making him open one eye to read Makoto’s reply.

 

**From Makoto:** We’re glad he’s okay! And Nagisa has stopped crying now, I think he fell asleep. Thank you Rin, and goodnight to you too!

 

Too tired to type anything else, Rin tossed his phone back onto the mattress, groaning quietly as it bounced off and landed on the floor, but he didn’t bother retrieving it. Whatever. He could still do that in the morning.

* * *

It was early, but Rei hadn’t been able to sleep any longer despite still being tired, and he wanted to clear things up with Nagisa as soon as possible, even though the thought of Nagisa rejecting him still lingered in the back of his head, making him feel anxious and nauseous.

He assumed Nagisa was still at Haru’s house - considering how early it was - so he didn’t bother checking Nagisa’s own house first.

Haru’s house showed up in the distance too quickly for Rei’s taste though, he still wasn’t sure what to tell Nagisa once they got a chance to talk.

Mentally bracing himself, he stood in front of Haru’s house and rang the doorbell. It wasn’t long until the door opened, revealing Haru’s expressionless face.

Rei swallowed uncertainly. With Haru’s indifferent expression, he couldn’t even tell if he was angry at him - not that he didn’t deserve it.

“Rei,” Haru greeted, still not showing any kind of emotion.

“Good morning, Haruka-senpai,” Rei nervously said in return, not sure what else to say or to do. But then Haru stepped aside, making room for Rei to enter.

Rei complied, and when he passed Haru, his friend put his hand on his shoulder reassuringly for a few seconds without saying anything.

Rei immediately felt a lot calmer. It didn’t seem like Haru was angry at him, which relieved him a lot, but it also surprised him a little. He’d known Nagisa for much longer than he’d known Rei, if anything, Rei would have expected him to take Nagisa’s side. Then again, Haru never ceased to surprise him.

As he walked into the house, Makoto stepped out of the living room, eyes lighting up when he saw Rei. He immediately rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug.

“Rei!” he exclaimed, “I’m glad you’re okay! We didn’t know where you went, and we were worried!”

Again, Rei felt a wave of relief flood his body. So Makoto wasn’t angry either, rather he was - worried? Rei really hadn’t expected that, and it made him feel guilty. He’d left Nagisa without explaining anything, probably upsetting him a lot, yet his friends didn’t judge. He was so glad to have them.

“I was with Rin-san,” he mumbled into Makoto’s shirt. It was getting hard to breathe; Makoto really was as strong as he looked.

“I know, he texted me. We’re glad he took care of you,” Makoto told him, then finally released him. Rei took a deep breath as soon as he was able to. “Nagisa is in Haru’s room. I think you two have some things to talk about,” he said, offering Rei a warm smile.

Rei nodded and headed towards Haru’s room. He was still scared of Nagisa’s reaction, but Haru’s and Makoto’s actions of reassurance had done a lot to calm him down.

The door wasn’t closed, but Rei knocked before entering anyway.

“Nagisa-kun?” he asked quietly as he stepped into the room, but he’d barely even entered when something collided with his chest and almost knocked him over, and he was greeted with an armful of Nagisa.

“ _Rei-chan!_ ” the boy cried, wrapping himself around Rei with his entire body, clinging to him for dear life.

Rei quickly wrapped his arms around Nagisa so he wouldn’t drop him. “Na-Nagisa-kun?”

“Rei-chan, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have- I was so worried, and I’m so, so sorry!” Nagisa exclaimed, desperately pressing his head to Rei’s neck.

Closing the distance between them and the bed, Rei moved both him and Nagisa onto the mattress, but he didn’t let go of Nagisa.

“Nagisa-kun, you’ve got nothing to apologise for. I am sorry, for running away without an explanation. I should not have done that, and you have every right to be angry at me.”

“What? No, Rei-chan, I shouldn’t have tried to do anything! I touched you without asking, I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t mean to freak you out, I’m so sorry!”

Rei shook his head, pulling away from Nagisa to look at him. “No, no, listen, this really is not your fault. I definitely overreacted, I should not have panicked like that . And actually,” he took a deep breath, “actually, I have something to tell you.”

Finally, Nagisa looked up to meet Rei’s eyes. His eyes were red and puffy, and it made Rei’s heart twist with guilt. “What is it, Rei-chan?” he inquired softly, taking Rei’s hand into his own encouragingly.

“I… Nagisa-kun, I am… not sure if I want to have sexual intercourse… ever,” Rei confessed, not daring to meet Nagisa’s gaze. “I have never had any interest in that kind of thing. I have never felt any kind of attraction to anyone, and the thought of wanting to have sexual intercourse with anyone is foreign to me.” He is silent for a moment, unsure of how to continue. “I have done research into it, of course. There is nothing wrong with it, physically speaking, but for most people, sexual intercourse is an essential part of a relationship.” He paused once again, choosing the words he wants to say next carefully, and even though it pained him, he said softly, “For that reason, I’d understand completely, if you did not want to continue our relationship. I would not be happy, of course, but maybe it would make you happier in the long run- ah! Nagisa-kun! Why did you punch me?!” he exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot on his arm where Nagisa had hit him.

“Why? Because you’re talking nonsense, Rei-chan! If you think I would break up with you over something like that, you seriously underestimate me!” Nagisa’s eyes narrowed as he spoke, as if daring Rei to say anything.

“But- but Nagisa-kun! You can’t know if you will be okay with it in the long run! And I do not want to force you into staying with me even though I cannot give you- please stop punching me, Nagisa-kun!”

“Listen to me, Rei-chan. Of course I can’t know for sure, but we won’t ever know if we don’t try, will we? And you make it sound as if I was only dating you to have sex with you. But I’m in love with you. I love you, Rei-chan. I want to stay with you because I love you, not because I want to sleep with you. So stop saying stuff like that, and I’ll stop punching you,” Nagisa told him firmly, not looking particularly angry, but certainly stern, and definitely not happy with Rei’s words.

Rei, on the other hand, was left speechless. Nagisa… loved him? “I… I love you too, Nagisa-kun. I love you so much!” he promised, staring at Nagisa with wide eyes.

Finally, Nagisa’s eyes softened, and he pulled Rei closer again. “Oh, Rei-chan. Next time just tell me if I made you uncomfortable right away instead of running away again, okay?”

Not really trusting his voice, Rei nodded. He buried his face in Nagisa’s hair, resting his forehead on top of Nagisa’s head.

“Thank you for being so understanding. I really love you,” he finally managed to whisper.

Nagisa sighed, but it sounded relieved and happy. “So, are we okay?”

Rei nodded frantically. “Yes! Of course we are!”

“Good.” Nagisa leaned into Rei, letting him keep him upright. “You will tell me if you’re uncomfortable, won't you? You don’t mind cuddling and kissing, right?”

“I don’t,” Rei assured him, ”I actually enjoy those a lot.”

“I’m glad,” Nagisa whispered, shifting his weight and taking Rei with him, so they were lying down on the mattress. “Can we sleep some more?” he asked, eyes already closed.

Rei, suddenly feeling his own tiredness again, nodded. “Of course- if Haruka-senpai does not mind.”

“Nah, Haru-chan let me sleep in here last night,” Nagisa mumbled, sounding already half asleep.

Entangling his body with Nagisa’s as even the last bit of anxiety left him, Rei closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it very obvious that I also ship Rinrei? I hope it is. It's a good ship. 
> 
> I'm not too happy with the ending, plus it gets really sappy at some point, also I'm not sure about Reigisa's talk, annnd I don't like the title, but I wanna go to bed OTL
> 
> Obviously, it's not easy being asexual in a relationship with someone sexual or the other way round (I hc Nagisa as pan just btw), but the Reigisas are like 16 so sex probably wouldn't be that important yet anyway, and they can still try to make it work anyway, even if there is a chance of it not working. Of course there are also asexuals who like sex, or who are indifferent about it and don't mind having sex with their partner, but Rei is a sex repulsed ace (just like myself), he doesn't want to have sex. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. If you told me about any mistakes, I'd be really grateful, and comments make my day! Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Pls come yell at me about Free! on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Butterfly_OnIce) or [Tumblr](thisfairytalegonebad.tumblr.com)!! I feel lonely with my obsession


End file.
